My Little Bug
by X Kyle X
Summary: Tsuna loves his family. He loves his Mother and Father. He loves his big brother Gokudera-kun, that is until he learns the truth about how he and his brother was born. Two shot.
1. My Little Bug

**My Little Bug **

"Mommy! Mommy! Pick me up!" A four year old jumped up for his mother to hold him. His name was Tsunayoshi Sawada and he loved to be carried by his mother.

"Okay, Tsuna but only this one time." His mother said that but he knew he would carry him again if Tsuna asked. He picked up the brunette and placed him on his shoulder. Tsuna was shopping with his mother and he loved being in this part of town. Together they shopped the local fish market at the dock and Tsuna could see the top of ocean while on his mother's shoulder. Tsuna held onto his mother's red hair and gasped as he saw the sparkles of the sunlight hit the surface of the waves.

"I don't see any boot out there!" Tsuna said he looked down to his mother. He laughed at Tsuna's innocence.

"No, I said Italy is shaped like a boot that sticks out in the sea." He corrected him as he started to walk down the dock.

"Ohhh!" Tsuna said as he wrapped his arms around his neck. "Mommy, how come you and Daddy never taught me Italian? Since Daddy and Mommy are from Italy don't ya think their cute little son should know too?" Tsuna asked.

"Because you were born in Japan and that's the language you were meant to learn." He replied as he stopped at a catfish seller's basket. They looked pretty good and plumy but he remembered he was still learning how to cook and most of his food ends up burnt or soggy. He didn't want to waste a perfectly good fish. He sneered and walked away.

"But Gokudera-kun isn't like that! He was born in Japan too but he knows Italian and Japanese! That's not fair!" Tsuna shouted and his mother took him off his shoulders. He placed him on the ground and looked to him very serious like. He gently held Tsuna's fragile shoulder and spoke firmly.

"That's Gokudera. Let's worry about Tsuna and Tsuna only, okay?" He smiled to him and Tsuna smiled back. His mother had a cool tattoo on the left side his face. It was red like his hair and was in the shape of fire. It started over his right eye and went down to his neck, maybe even further then that. Tsuna couldn't see because of his clothes.

"Now, who wants some ice cream? Italian style?" He offered and Tsuna jumped high with his hand raised.

"Me!" He cheered taking his mother hand.

Once, Tsuna had his all kinds of fruit flavored ice cream he stayed quiet. His mother had coffee flavored ice cream and together they ate it on a metal bench on the dock. They had their backs turned to the ocean but occasionally Tsuna would turned back to look at the beautiful blue waters. He looked back to his mother and saw off in the distance his father and older brother. They walked towards them and Tsuna couldn't get up any quicker.

"Daddy!" Tsuna called out as he quickly handed his ice cream cup to his mother and crashed into his father's legs.

"My little bug!" He cried as he picked up his youngest child. He threw him up in the air and brought him back to the ground.

"Daddy! Look! Mommy bought me ice cream." Tsuna pointed to his mother who sat on the bench with a huge smile on his face.

"Did he now? Looks like somebody is choosing favorites." His father smirked as he walked over to the bench and sat down next to him. "And what kind of ice cream did you buy me?" He joked as his yellow bangs swayed with the moving of his head.

"Fish flavored, with chewy guts as gum balls." Tsuna's mother moved away his cone before the blond could even have a lick.

"Sounds like your cooking." He joked. Tsuna's mother gasped and hit the blond's arm.

"I'm still learning! So give me a chance." He growled and Tsuna's father laughed at his reaction.

"Daddy, what's wrong with Gokudera." Tsuna asked he looked over to his brother.

"I don't know he doesn't respond when I talk to him." He finally took the cone from Tsuna's mother and licked the dripping ice cream.

"Aww Gokudera what's wrong?" Tsuna asked as he took his hand.

"I wanna go home…" Gokudera mumbled as his short silver hair fell over his eyes.

"Home is fifty-five hundred thousand miles from here. Enjoy our vacation while you still can, Gokudera." Tsuna's mother shot back and his father had to tap his lap for him to calm down.

"Come Gokudera, look! Seagulls! Let's chase them way!" Tsuna took his hand and pulled him to run to the other end of the dock. Once they were gone, Tsuna's mother sighed very heavily.

"Where does he get that from?" He asked as he moved his red bags from his face.

"I don't know." The blond replied through a mouthful of ice cream.

"Giotto, could you at least show some signs that you care for your children."

"Hey, they're your kids to." Giotto returned. "Hey, look you got some ice cream on your face, G." Giotto took a napkin and was going to wipe some brown ice cream off his cheek but instead licked it himself. G blushed and turned to him.

"Are you out of your mind? Not in public!" He raised his voice.

"I don't care what people think, G. All I know is that I love you and you're very hard to resist." Giotto smirked and G shook his head.

"Well, control yourself." G returned as he turned to his kids who ran back to him.

"Mommy! Mommy did you see us?" Tsuna called out as he ran over to G.

"I saw you scared those pesky seagulls. Good job, Tsuna." G rubbed the top of his head and Tsuna smiled up at him.

"It's time to get back to the hotel guys. I think we had enough of the seaside." Giotto said as he got up and took Gokudera's hand. Tsuna smiled to G who picked him up and placed him back on his shoulders. Tsuna loved his family and he'll continue to love his family for years to come.

~* Ten Years later ~*

"How did you and Giotto conceive me and Gokudera-kun if you're both guys?" Tsuna asked at the dinner table and Giotto choked on his rice. G's eyes widen and Gokudera only smirked. It was too funny how he said it. Tsuna was fourteen and Gokudera was seventeen. Gokudera was smart and knew how two men in this modern world could have children, but Tsuna didn't. He didn't even have the slightest idea.

"I mean, I've been pay paying attention to my health class. A girl and boy can make kids but they never show two guys." Tsuna said and G placed his chopsticks down.

"We'll answer that…after dinner." G said as he looked to Giotto who was busy drinking down his water to clear his throat. "Talking about it right now will spoil somebody's dinner." G got up from the table and went into the kitchen but came back with a bowl of salad.

"Why we?" Giotto croaked out and G sucked his teeth.

"Because I said so." G returned and Giotto lowered his head.

"That's fair." He replied sadly. Once, the somewhat Japanese dinner was done Tsuna helped G cleared the table. Tsuna could hear Giotto and Gokudera talking but he couldn't make out the conversation over the small roar of the water faucet running. G was washing the dishes and it was Tsuna's job to dry them off with a rag and place them back in the cabinet.

"Mom…" Tsuna called out to him and G turned to him. Once Tsuna was ten years old he had to call his parents by Mom and Dad even if he still wanted to call them Mommy and Daddy. Something he had to grow out of.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"How did you and Dad met?" He asked.

G paused as he handed him a wet plate "I guess you can say out of pure stupid luck." He replied and Tsuna's eyebrows crumpled together. He dried the plate very quickly and placed it on the shelf.

"Could you be more specific?" He asked.

"Everything will be explained after you dry this last plate." G said as handed him the last one. Tsuna did so and watched G dry his hands with a small towel before he walked out of the kitchen. Tsuna quickly placed the plate in the cabinet and rushed to the dining room. He loved his family and seeing them all together at the table waiting for him made him even happier. Gokudera had his chin in the palm of his hand with a bored expression on his face. Tsuna's parents smiled at him when he took his seat.

"Alright, I want to know everything." Tsuna said proudly. "But first, I want to know how Gokudera and I were born."

Giotto cleared his throat and began first. "Well, um…you see…there's this bird that deliveries babies to couples who love each other very much, ahhh!" Giotto started to explain but G elbowed him in the side of his torso.

"Now, that's not true. You see only a girl and a guy can make children so of course Giotto and I didn't…conceive you or your brother. A female did."

"I don't get it." Tsuna turned his head to the side.

"Women have eggs and men have sperm, mix those two and you get a baby." Gokudera answered.

"Oh, okay. So who's my real mother?" Tsuna put no thought into what he said and G's shoulder slumped down. That was like a knife in his gut.

"We don't know." Giotto shrugged his shoulders.

"Huh?" Tsuna said and Gokudera played with the rings on his fingers.

"In this modern world, a man can give his sperm without having…" Giotto trailed of as he looked to G with his face turning red.

"How old are you and you're blushing because you can't say the word sex." G snapped.

"How can a guy give sperm to a girl without sex!" Tsuna jumped.

"He jerks off in a cup." Gokudera answered quickly and simulated the action with his right hand.

"Gokudera!" G smacked the table with his hand to quiet him down.

"Wait Wait! I'm lost. So you two!" Tsuna pointed to his parents. "You wanted children but you didn't want to have sex with a girl, right?"

Giotto and G nodded their heads.

"So, to make children without having sex you…jerked off in a cup?" Tsuna turned his head to the side and Gokudera broke off laughing.

"Don't repeat what your brother said." G snapped.

"Well if you think about it…we…kind of did-ahh!" Another elbow in Giotto's side.

"Okay okay let's say you did. What do you do with a cup full of sperm?" Tsuna continued to ask questions.

"They gave it to some scientist freaks who stuff it up the girl's twat" Gokudera answered and G glared at him

"Gokudera…" G growled and Gokudera sucked his teeth. He looked away from his glare.

"Okay I get it now. So she got pregnant and had Gokudera first, then me." Tsuna smiled finally understanding.

"Actually no. It wasn't the same women for the both of us, meaning we're not brothers biologically speaking that is. If it was the same girl we would have been half brothers but for a reason they didn't decided to pregnant the same women." Gokudera explained and Tsuna's heart stopped.

"So…we're not brothers!" Tsuna's voice turned cracked as he sat up from his chair. "But, but, but," He stuttered trying to control the flow of tears.

"Gokudera Hayato!" G yelled.

"Yeah whatever.' Gokudera sat up from his chair and headed for the stairs to his bedroom.

"So everything I've been told was a lie!" Tsuna turned to parents.

"Not everything is a lie!" G shouted and Tsuna rushed out the room. G tightened his fists as he got up from his chair and headed for the door. Then it struck him. He turned back in the doorframe and pointed to Giotto who looked lost. What just happened? He asked himself.

"You!" G shouted. "You better go talk to your favorite son before he's going to be walking around with duck tape over his mouth for the next two months!"

Giotto didn't say anything and watched G leave to go find Tsuna. He sighed and got up. He knew this would happen just he never thought so soon. Giotto was outside Gokudera's bedroom door and felt like disappearing. Yeah, he loved being with Gokudera since he looked so much like G but even younger, but this kid. He was amazingly smart and sometimes so amazingly out of control.

There was this punk style running through the teenager these days and Gokudera caught up with it. He liked that loud rock kind of music and loves to wear these metal chains that strapped to his jean's loop. That kind of stuff wasn't in Giotto's days. Hell, black was a death color, now the color black meant you were cool and hip.

Giotto took a deep breath before he finally knocked on Gokudera's bedroom's door. Not a single answer so he just walked in and not a single Gokudera to be found. His window was open and an ice cold breeze of winter air came in. Giotto went over to close it but then he had a feeling Gokudera was on the roof. He really didn't want to climb onto the branch of the tree to reach the roof, but he did so anyway. There was Gokudera laid back on the roof staring up at the stars. Giotto smiled and decided to sit down next to him. Gokudera only ignored him.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked and didn't get an answer. "It's late in November. I don't want you to get sick."

"Do both of you have to rule over my life?" Gokudera quickly sat up.

Giotto stepped on a land mine of evolving teenage hormones and felt like throwing himself off the roof to escape. "Wait-what?"

"Never mind…" Gokudera said as he looked back up to the darken sky.

"Gokudera what was that back there? Are you mad or something?" Giotto asked.

"It's about time he knew the truth don't you think?" Gokudera said. "So I save you the trouble."

"Scaring Tsuna to death is defiantly the way to tell him the truth." Giotto returned sarcastically.

"You guys never sat me down and told me the truth. I found out on my own by my health classes and curiosity. I dealt with the truth myself and it was a pain in the ass and you don't see me crying!" Gokudera rushed out the feelings from his heart. Giotto paused as he took in those words and looked to the sky himself.

"Is that what's bothering you…because you had nobody to comfort you when you found out the truth?" He said and Gokudera looked away as his hair fell upon his face. Giotto knew he hit a soft spot and looked to him lovingly. It brought back memories of G.

"Yeah…" Gokudera mumbled. Giotto smiled and could see he inherited a trait from G. The embarrass face and a habit of never showing their feelings, but Giotto found a way. He found a way for G to open up and sure as hell he found a way for Gokudera to open up.

"Then how come you kept it to yourself?"

"I didn't…want to bother you or G." He replied.

"You can't just hold your troubles in, Gokudera. We're a family and we're always here to listen." He said and Gokudera finally looked to him. "I'm not sure if you know this but…families love each other."

Gokudera laughed. "Well of course I knew that."

"There are some days with you; you act like you live with a bunch of strangers." Giotto chuckled.

"I have my bad days to." Gokudera shot back.

Giotto held up his hands in defeat. "I agree with that."

Gokudera laughed and Giotto smiled. There are times he can act so much like his beloved G it was frightening. Once the laughter died down Giotto quickly kissed Gokudera's cheek before he got up.

"Time for bed, Gokudera. Sweet dreams."

"You know the one thing I missed." Gokudera said before Giotto even have the chance to climb down the branch. "I missed you singing that lullaby to me every night. I guess everybody has to grow up sooner or later. "

Meanwhile, in another part of the house.

"Tsuna open the door please." G pleaded and didn't get an answer. He could hear slight whimpers and sniffles from inside the bathroom. _I'm going to kill him_. He thought as he tried to come with some kind of punishment for Gokudera.

"Please, Tsuna" He tried again with his voiced lowered. He placed his forehead on the door and spoke through the tiny crack. "I just want to talk with you."

The door made a clack noise as Tsuna unlocked it. G turned the doorknob and entered. He saw a Tsuna sitting next to the door on the floor with his face buried into his knees. G closed the door and sat up against the door. He looked to him and only frowned. He took a breath to speak but Tsuna shouted over him.

"How come you didn't pregnant the same girl! Then Gokudera and I could have been brothers!"

G paused and knew it was right to tell him. "The women who served as Gokudera's surrogate wasn't in the program anymore when Giotto and I deiced to have you. We asked and asked if she would ever come back, but the doctors said she died." G didn't hesitate to tell him the truth. "They said, she died in a car crash."

Tsuna sniffled and shook his head. "I-I-I don't believe you!"

"Tsuna…" G said sadly. "It's better to be hurt by the truth rather comforted by a lie."

Tsuna looked up to him and G petted the top of his head. "Please tell me you're done crying…"

Tsuna shook his head and crashed into G. He buried his face into his chest and cried harder. G rubbed his back and whispered gentle caring words into his ears to calm him down. He didn't like how his little Tsuna was breaking down on him and couldn't help to hug him closer and tighter. He rested his head on top of Tsuna's and continued to rub his back.

Together, they stayed like this till Tsuna calmed down. He rested his head and remained still. He listened to G's heart and wanted to fall asleep, but G slightly shook his shoulder and Tsuna looked up to him. He could tell it was late and time for bed but Tsuna didn't want to even move, but he had to. He got up and rubbed his eyes.

"Come on, Tsuna. I'll put you to bed." G said as he got up and helped Tsuna to his feet.

The walk to Tsuna's room was quiet and G didn't like that. He helped him get undress and into his pajamas and still Tsuna continued to remain mute. G turned nervous. Tsuna climbed into bed and G covered him with thick blankets. He sat down next to him and rubbed his cheek with the back of his hand.

"Good night, Tsuna." G said with a small smile.

"Good night…Mom." Tsuna replied with a smile and G's grew bigger. He leaned into him and kissed his forehead.

"Sweet dreams, my little bug."


	2. Love Story

**Love story**

"Can you tell me the story?" Tsuna asked. "How you and Dad met."

"Tsuna, I told you that story like four times already." G replied. He was busy making breakfast for his family on this fine Monday morning. He pushed the scramble eggs with the spatula off the frying pan and onto the plate. "Besides, don't you have it memorized by now?"

"I like it when you tell me the story. You sound like…" Tsuna trailed off as he chose the right the words to say. "You make it sound like it happened yesterday. Like, you're still in love."

G's heart skipped a beat but instead of showing it he turned to Tsuna. He placed his hand on his hip and smiled. "Do I really?"

Tsuna smiled and nodded his head. "So, is that a yes?"

G sighed and shook his head but not as in a no, but in disbelief. Tsuna has that same perspective like Giotto and it was shocking to the red head. G wanted to tell him because he himself adored telling his love story but also hated to repeat himself. He heard the bell ring to the toaster oven and rushed to the other side of the counter. He opened the tiny door and took the brown toasted slices of bread out and quickly placed them on Tsuna's plate with the scramble eggs on them.

"Please!" Tsuna called out as he clasped his hands together as if begging. "Pretty please with a strawberry on top!"

G walked over to him and placed the plate down in front him. He looked to Tsuna lovingly. "As long as you don't ask me, again."

Tsuna nodded his head as he picked up the spreading knife and spread grape jelly on his toast. G took a seat to the side of him. He hesitated and thought where to start off first. He played with the silver ring on his finger. He smiled as he remembered the day he received that ring as a gift. A gift given to him by his one and only Giotto as he thought this a small little blush painted his face. A faint blush that maybe nobody could see, but Tsuna saw it clear as day.

"Why are you blushing?" Tsuna asked very innocently. G turned his head slightly and wanted to say how Tsuna acted so much like Giotto but instead he started telling the story.

"When I was teenager, just about Gokudera's age, I liked to draw. I liked to sketch and draw all kind of things. I would sketch flowers, animals, horizons, and sometimes old churches that where in my home town. As you know I'm from _Silica, Italia_ which has very old buildings and such." G started and Tsuna listened. He picked up his chopsticks and ate his eggs.

"One day, I was sketching one of the churches that had a fountain in the middle of its courtyard. I was sitting on the rim of the fountain and everybody who passes through the courtyard, throws coins in it for their wishes to come true. I was minding my own business sketching the church when I felt this sharp pain hit the lower part of my head. It took me a while to realize that some idiot threw a coin at the back of my head."

"That was Dad right?" Tsuna asked as he poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"Yes it was. He ran around that fountain all the way to see if I was okay. He was babbling all this nonsense. He was saying sorry then he was explaining why he threw it so hard, and then apologizing all over again. He spoke so fast that I needed subtitles just to keep up with him, but from the way he spoke I could tell he was from Rome. Rome is a city and Sicily is sort of like the country side, so city people and country people…don't tend to get along."

"That explains why you and him fight a lot." Tsuna commented.

"We only fight for very small things, like if we should pay another visit to Italy or if we should get a pet. Small things." G fought back.

"I agree with Dad. I think we should have a pet." Tsuna bit into his toast.

"You're just like him! Pets will just lay their fur all over the carpet-No! I'm not going over this again!" G shook his head and couldn't believe this. Tsuna laughed and gestured his hand for G to continue his story.

"Going back, I really didn't like him. In fact, I hated him. He was so…so…so…so bright." G's blush slowly returned and Tsuna bubbled. The lovely part of story was coming and this was his favorite part.

"It took me almost a week to finish drawing that church and when I start something I need to finish it. That was the only reason why I kept going back to that place and every time I was there. He was there. Waiting for me. How it pissed me off!" G took a breath and looked to ceiling. "And when I was finally finished with the picture, I never went back there again."

"That was mean…" Gokudera said as he walked into the kitchen. "You blew off Dad like he was some bad date."

"At the time I didn't like him, I hated him!" G defended himself.

"I'm just stating my opinion." Gokudera said as he placed two white slices of bread into the toaster.

"Do you want me to make you breakfast?" G offered and Gokudera smirked.

"Nope, don't try to change the subject, continue." Gokudera said as he lowered the cereal box from the open cabinet. G sighed as he lowered his head in defeat.

"My own two kids are judging me…"

"No were not, ma, we're just stating how we feel." Tsuna said.

G looked to him. "Thanks Tsuna, that helps a lot." G sighed as he looked back down to the ring on his finger. "Anyway, I found myself a flower field that was unbelievable filled with colorful flowers…but…um…" G trailed off as he looked up to Tsuna who was busy drinking down his orange juice. "Um, well, how do I put it? I lost my gift. I couldn't draw straight, as if it worsens to chicken scratch."

"That's because you weren't with Dad." Tsuna said and Gokudera shushed him.

"Let ma, tell it." The silverette poured some milk into his chocolate puffs.

"Like Tsuna said, it was like that. I couldn't draw straight because I wasn't with…him. When he was with me, I guess I would be more focused on the church to block him out that it came out perfect and well detailed. At that time in the flower patch, I guess I couldn't work hard because there was no distraction. If that makes sense." G said as pulled the ring off his finger.

"It's cause you love him!" Tsuna blurted out.

"At that time I wouldn't say love, but more of an adoration." G corrected and Tsuna turned his head slightly.

"Like a crush." Gokudera said as he sat down at the table with his toasted bread and cereal.

"So you had feelings for Dad!"

G blushed and looked away. "Yeah, sure whatever you wanna call it."

"So, what happens next?" Gokudera said after a mouthful of chocolate puffs.

"I never saw him again for the next two long ass months of my life." G said as he lowered his head just a bit. "I don't know what happened to himself. I couldn't draw. I couldn't step out the house without at least paying a quick visit to the fountain. It was if my whole body and soul were sick for two months. I got tired of waiting, wondering if he was ever coming around. My faith in him…was fading with each passing day." G paused as he toyed with the ring.

"AWWWWW!" Tsuna and Gokudera wailed and G chuckled.

"Yeah, that's how I felt…" G said sadly.

"I never heard this part of the story before!" Tsuna gripped the white tablecloth. "Go on! Finish!"

"Well, after those two months I deiced to just give one last try of drawing. I went back to the fountain and I stared to draw the fountain instead. I stayed there almost the whole day, trying to make everything perfect, but…" G trailed off purposely and Tsuna leaned in. Gokudera never heard this part of the story and he fumbled in his chair.

"No matter what, I kept starting over, erasing, then starting over all over again. I could not draw a perfect straight line if I wanted to. When I was just about thinking to throw everything to the ground I felt…" G paused as he looked to Tsuna. After a short glance he looked to Gokudera to build the suspense. "I felt a tiny little pain hit the back of my head…somebody threw a coin at me…and it was Giotto."

Tsuna squealed and Gokudera jumped. That was too loud for his ears.

"I don't know what came over me…I sorta…sorta…" G trailed off as a huge dark blush colored his face.

"He sorta ran over to me and hugged me like I was dear life itself." Giotto answered as he stood in the middle of the door frame. G lowered his head in defeat and Tsuna cheered. Gokudera shook his head and ate a spoonful of his cereal. G could just die right now. This was the most embarrassing thing he endured.

"Good morning, my family." Giotto chimed as he walked over the table and took a seat next to G. As if everything was normal and today was normal too. Giotto smiled to Gokudera then to Tsuna before he looked to G and whispered to him.

"Good morning, _il mio amato." _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I wrote a second part to this for **ReidLuver **and **Veiled Midnight **because you guys win at life and need a cookie *Gives out cookies* :D


End file.
